Forum:Why are Vita Chambers throughout Rapture if they're still in testing?
The Wikia page on Vita Chambers states that splicers can't use them because they are still in testing, and, as per Suchong's audiodiary, are only keyed to Andrew Ryan's genetic frequency. But surely a product still in testing would not be distributed throughout Rapture. Only once testing was complete, the Vita Chambers were no longer keyed specifically to Ryan's genetic frequency, and had advanced into production, would they be placed in every part of the city. Or am I missing something? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 10:33, August 25, 2012‎ (EST). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Here's how I see it: due to Ryan's increased paranoia, he instituted the creation of the Vita-Chamber program. Fearing the likelihood of being taken out by his enemies at any place in Rapture, he wanted the chambers set up in every major location throughout the city. The plan would be that just as soon as testing was complete, Ryan's life would be safe (eg, there wouldn't be any time lost installing the individual chambers all over Rapture). Like an antenna, the chambers, themselves can receive anyone's genetic frequency that is tuned into the Vita-Chamber network. As it stands, Ryan's genetic code was the only one logged into the network before the fall of Rapture. Clearly, testing was completed shortly after Suchong's audio diary was made, but they didn't go on the market long enough for the general populous of Rapture pay to add themselves to the Vita-Chamber network. Thus, no one other than Ryan and Jack can use the chambers. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:04, August 26, 2012‎ (EST). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. And to elaborate why he didn't just come straight back to life after being killed by Jack, the Vita Chamber in his room was turned off until after his death. People like to claim he could have come out of any other chamber, but you can't really prove that one way or another. And as he consciously wanted to die for his point, if he could come back from any other chamber, he would have thought against that. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 09:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- The Vita-Chambers did basic 'revitalization' as a (probably pay) service and the new super-duper "bring you back from the dead" function was just a new feature that all those machines (you see all over) hadnt had added yet for use by the consumers. My theory was that the Vita-Chanbers helped remove some of the ADAM side-effects -- so in effect would be Ryans version of 'The Cure' and as its a machine he would have an exclusive product (to make money from it) Get all the Splicers to use the machine (and with even more improvements) and his City's Citizens might have been back to normal --- to pick up the pieces after Atlas/Fontaine tried to destroy everything One logical gaff -- if they were only keyed to Ryans 'genetic code' then how do you test the "bring you back from the dead" function without killing Ryan for the test. I dont know about you but I think I would want that thing thoroughly tested before I ever 'proved' it on myself. "'' Ryan will only allow it to be tuned to his genetic frequencies for the testing..."'' https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/The_Vita_Chamber ----